Something Borrowed, Someone Blue: Part 2
Something Borrowed, Someone Blue: Part 2 is the 24th episode and second part of the Season 7 finale on NBC series Frasier. Synopsis Daphne's family arrives for her wedding and Frasier tries to console a staunch Daphne, who insists that Niles' impromptu marriage has come as a relief. The night of the rehearsal dinner, Daphne's family lights the party on fire, while Frasier confides in Martin his worry that Niles and Daphne aren't being honest with themselves and their respective significant others. Recap The Crane family arrive at the luxurious hotel where Daphne and Donny's wedding will take place. When the opportunity presents itself, Frasier talks to Daphne alone and tells her he had no idea that Niles would run off and get married after he advised her to speak with him. Daphne, however, brushes off the incident and chalks it up to pre-wedding jitters and denies that she’s merely putting on the brave face when Frasier pushes. She thanks him for all his kindness and support and gives Frasier the wine bottle as a present before being interrupted by the arrival of Daphne’s mother, Gertrude. At the rehearsal dinner, Frasier confides to Martin that Daphne found out about how Niles has felt about her all this time and that he does not believe Daphne or Niles when they claim to be happy with their respective romantic partners. Martin, however, warns him that there are two marriages at stake and Frasier needs to be certain before interfering. Niles and Mel then arrive at the dinner as Frasier gives up his seat at the bar to enjoy the music. Donny then offers Mel a dance since it’s his last night as bachelor, which she accepts. At the bar, Niles and Daphne have a quick chat. As Daphne takes in the music, Niles offers her a dance as well. They become engrossed with each other, nearly melting in each other’s arm but the number finishes before they can continue. At this point, Niles and Daphne switch to dance with their current romantic partners, glancing at each other every so often as Frasier watches them. After the dance ends, Frasier confronts Niles in the hotel room and reveals to him that Daphne is aware of his feelings towards her and has been for some time. Niles, however, insists that he is over Daphne and is now married to Mel and dismisses Frasier until he reveals Daphne feels the same way about him. Niles is tormented but resolves to talk to Daphne to find out. Once they are alone, Niles confesses that Frasier has told him about her feelings towards him. At first, Daphne doesn’t want to hear it but Niles tells her that he loves her. However, before anything can really be discussed, they are interrupted by Martin, Donny and then Mel. In between the interruptions, Niles tells Daphne that it isn’t too late for them and that he’ll leave Mel in an instant if Daphne feels the same as he does. Before Daphne can say anything, her entire family interrupts them. Eventually, they escape to the hotel balcony for privacy. Daphne apologizes to him about her family but Niles brushes it off. They stand together awkwardly for some time with Niles rambling on until Daphne kisses him passionately. They kiss again but Daphne stops it, tearfully telling him that she can’t go through with it even though she does love him. Niles insists that he’ll divorce Mel while Daphne can call off the wedding, but Daphne reminds him that they are too deep into their commitments to their partners to back out now, adding that they have no idea how they’d be together and haven’t even been on a date. Niles once again urges her to reconsider, telling Daphne “you don't want to spend half your life thinking about a chance you didn’t take.” Daphne, however, tells him that she’s made up her mind and they say goodnight to each other as she leaves Niles on the balcony alone. The next day, an extremely dejected Niles sits in the front seat of the Winnebago when Frasier and Martin join him, as he is unable to watch Daphne get married. Then, a waiter brings them the wine glass Daphne gave Frasier earlier. As they prepare to drink it, Frasier comments how Morrie was saving the wine his entire life for a special occasion but Frasier, realizing he wouldn’t be saving the wine for such an occasion himself, commends Niles for his courageous actions telling him that’s worth a toast. Once they drink the wine, however, they discover that it is undrinkable after all since Morrie kept the wine bottle in the boiler room. Frasier and Martin then leave Niles alone, with Frasier telling him that he’ll have a waiter bring Niles some champagne to get the taste of the wine out. After they leave, Niles returns to his dejected state until a knock at the door diverts his attention. He turns to see Daphne standing before him in her full wedding dress. “I was wondering... If you might be free for a date?” she asks. A euphoric Niles replies in the affirmative and they embrace. Daphne has indeed chosen Niles after all and as the two prepare to flee the wedding, Daphne realizes that she can finally call him “Niles.” Starring :Kelsey Grammer as Frasier Crane :David Hyde Pierce as Niles Crane :Jane Leeves as Daphne Moon :John Mahoney as Martin Crane :Peri Gilpin as Roz Doyle Special Guest Stars :Saul Rubinek as Donny Douglas :Jane Adams as Mel Karnofsky :Anthony LaPaglia as Simon Moon Guest starring :Millicent Martin as Gertrude Moon :Cameron Dye as Nigel Moon Trivia *First appearance of Gertrude Moon, who is unpleasant and emotionally abusive to her daughter. *With the 33.7 million people watching its original airing, this episode was the highest rated episode of Frasier until the series finale matched it four years later *This episode, and Part 1 did not feature any comedic moments during the closing credits. Instead, NBC ran a promo after the one-hour finale both in its first-run and rerun appearances. In syndication, the end credits show Frasier Crane's darkened apartment without any cast members being present. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7